Que Fué Del Amor
by Mel Thewlis
Summary: Estelar recebe um beijo forçado de um "amigo". Robin vê e se chateia e terminam.  Eles conhecem amigos novos, e saem para passear. Quando se reencontram, tentam se intender.  SongFic baseada na música Que Fué Del Amor - RBD
1. Chapter 1

A história começa no dia 20 de março do ano de 2009. Uma sexta-feira calma, ensolarada, com crianças correndo pelo parque, muitas famílias fazendo um piquenique alegre, e pessoas se refrescando na água fresca da praia.

Parecia um dia perfeito para todos os moradores da maravilhosa cidade de Jump City... A não ser para um casal em particular...

- Mas você viu que eu não queria beijá-lo! – gritava Estelar, tentando fazer com que o namorado a acredite.

- Ver, eu até vi! Mas você estava bem gostando do beijo, não estava?

- Não, eu não estava!

- Como não, se você não estava ao menos tentando se soltar?

- Eu tentei sim, mas ele é mais forte do que eu!

- Sei... Me engana que eu gosto! Você é mais forte do que todos os moradores de New York City juntos!

- Mas eu realmente não estava em condições de usar minha força!

- Aham...

- Eu estou falando a verdade! – esta agora, chorava. – Por que você não acredita em mim?

- Olha aqui! – gritou ele. – O caso não é se eu acredito ou não em você!

- É sim!

- Eu ainda não terminei!

- Então continue!

- Eu vi com os meus próprios olhos você e o Miguel só nos beijos!

= Flash Back On :P =

Miguel está beijando Estelar à força, quando Robin chega, vê a cena, se irrita e sai correndo.

Estelar consegue se solta de Miguel e sai correndo atrás de Robin gritando seu nome, para que ele pare e ouça o que ela tem a dizer.

Até que ele pára pra ouvi-la e começa a história.

= Flash Back Off :P =

- Mas eu já falei que era ele que estava me beijando!

- Pra mim tanto faz, está tudo acabado entre nós!

- Por favor, não, Robin! Por favor!

- Já chega!

- Ok! Então ta! – responde ela, enxugando as lágrimas que já haviam encharcado seu rosto. – Tchau! – dizendo isso, vira de costas a sai.

- Tchau!

Foram cada um para um lado.

**¿Qué fue del amor****  
****Que un día nos unió?****  
****¿****Cómo pudo morir****?**

**_(O que aconteceu com o amor_**

**_Que um dia nos uniu_**

_**Como pôde morrer?)**_

_ _Robin_ _

- Ah! Como foi que isso aconteceu? Como eu pude ser tão burro de deixar isso acontecer, sem nem ter feito nada para impedir! Idiota! Idiota! Como eu sou idiota! Esse com certeza foi o pior erro da minha vida! – diz ele, socando uma árvore muito grande e forte. _ _Estelar_ _ - Ah! Que raiva! Por que isso aconteceu? Ah! Eu ainda MATO o Miguel! Que erro! Se eu não tivesse vivido isso, certamente eu estaria melhor agora! – senta-se num banco, e deixa as lágrimas molharem novamente sua face. – E com ele!

**Para ti,**

**Yo fui un error****  
****Que el tiempo borró****  
****Que no fue bueno vivir.**

**_(Para você,_**

**_Eu fui um erro_**

**_Que o tempo apagou_**

_**Que não foi bom viver)**_

_ _Robin_ _

- O pior é que agora ela deve estar chorando por minha culpa! Seu inútil! – gritava ele consigo mesmo. –Ela não quer te ver nem pintado de ouro, Robin! – ele agora, passava as mãos por entre o rosto e os cabelos. Coloca a mão no coração. – Mas eu sinto que ainda gosto dela!

**Pero yo sé que en el fondo****  
****De ese cruel corazón****  
****Tu pasión sigue siendo mi amor -Mi amor…-**

_**(Mas, eu sei que no fundo**__**  
**_**_Desse cruel coração_**_**  
**_**_Sua paixão continua sendo meu amor. - Meu amor... -)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_ _Estelar_ _

Depois de algum tempo pensando na vida, ou melhor, nele... - Já chega! Me decidi: eu vou esquecê-lo! Vou viver minha vida! – diz ela se levantando do banco onde estava sentada, secando as lágrimas, arrumando a saia e o cabelo. Tenta abrir um sorriso, e começa a caminhar. E fala baixinho: - Se bem que esquecê-lo pode ser bem difícil!

**Y que al final del camino****  
****Tu reconocerás****  
****Que no del todo me has podido olvidar. **

_**(E que no final do caminho**__**  
**__**Você vai reconhecer**__**  
**__**Que no fim de tudo, você não pôde me esquecer.)**_

_ _Robin_ _

- Eu já sei: vou partir pra outra! E sai dali, entra numa lanchonete, pede uma Coca-Cola e um X-salada, se senta e passa a olhar as garotas que ali entram, saem, e passam pela frente. Até que uma entrou, percebeu que ele estava olhando-a, pediu um suco, sentou-se na mesa em que Robin estava, e começaram a conversar.

**No me ****has podido olvidar.**

**No me has podido arrancar.**

**Te decidiste a buscar otro amor, **

**Y ya verás que no es fácil lograr**

**Que te quieran mejor.**

_**(Você não pôde me esquecer**__**  
**__**Você não pôde me arrancar**__**  
**__**Se decidiu a procurar outro amor**__**  
**__**E já verá que não é fácil encontrar**__**  
**__**Quem te ame melhor.)**_

- Oi, meu nome é Roberta. Tudo bem?

Roberta era uma menina linda, alta, loira dos olhos azuis. Usava um vestido rosa, bem acinturado, até um pouco acima dos joelhos, e uma bota preta, cano alto, até abaixo dos joelhos, salto alto, fino. Era realmente uma menina encantadora.

- Prazer, Robin. Bom, mais ou menos.

- Mais pra mais ou mais pra menos?

- Mais pra muito menos!

- Por quê?

- Briguei com minha namorada, e terminamos agora a pouco...

- Oh, eu sinto muito!

- Não, tudo bem!

- Então, você está sem fazer nada?

- Eu sim, e você?

- Bom, eu também!

- Er... Eu sei que é muito cedo para perguntar, mas...

- Fala logo, Robin!

- Você quer ir ao cinema hoje à noite?

- Eu adoraria, mas é que...

- Não, eu não aceito "não" como resposta. Você vai?

- Então ta! Eu vou!

- Ok! Te pego aonde?

- Na minha casa! Rua ***** pode ser?

- Ótimo! As 20h00min, certo?

- Certíssimo! – ela olha no relógio – Desculpe, a conversa estava maravilhosa, mas eu tenho que ir! Tchau! – diz ela levantando-se e beijando-o na bochecha – Te espero lá! - As 20h00min, hein? Tchau!

- Tchau! – ela sai.

- Uhuu! Precisarei mesmo de alguém assim para me distrair! 

**¿Qué fue del amor****  
****Que un día nos unió?****  
****¿Cómo pudo morir?**

_**(O que aconteceu com o amor**__**  
**__**Que um dia nos uniu?**__**  
**__**Como pôde morrer?)**_

**Para mí,****  
****Fue mucho dolor****  
****Y siento temor****  
****De no poderte olvidar.**

_**(Para mim,**__**  
**__**Foi muita dor**__**  
**__**E sinto medo**__**  
**__**De não poder te esquecer)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_ _Estelar_ _

- Ah! Passarei o resto do dia aqui, no melhor lugar da cidade: o Shopping! - diz ela entrando. Agora, ela passa a falar baixinho. – Se fosse com o Robin, seria melhor, mas...

**Pero yo sé que en el fondo****  
****De ese cruel corazón****  
****Tu pasión sigue siendo mi amor - Mi amor - ****  
****Y que al final del camino****  
****Tu reconocerás****  
****Que no del todo me has podido olvidar.**

_**(Mas, eu sei que no fundo**__**  
**__**Desse cruel coração**_**  
**_**Sua paixão continua sendo meu amor. - Meu amor... **_

**_E que no final do caminho _**

**_Você vai reconhecer_**

**_Que no fim de tudo, você não pôde me esquecer)_**__**__**

-Esqueça-o! – chega por trás dela, um homem muito encantador, alto, de cabelos e olhos castanhos lindos.

Este, por sua vez, usava uma calça jeans azul-acinzentado, uma camiseta cinza claro, uma jaqueta cinza escuro, com uns detalhes escritos em preto, azul e vermelho, e, por fim, um tênis cinza claro. Atendia pelo nome de Diego. Já se conheciam há muito tempo, e, sempre gostara dela um pouco mais do que como uma amiga... Ta, muito mais!

- Uhuu! Quem é vivo sempre aparece, não é verdade? – pergunta ela rindo e abraçando o amigo.

- Claro! Por que não?

- Sei lá! Eu só sei que preciso bater perna por aqui!

- Eu... Posso ir com você?

- Claro que pode! Eu estou mesmo precisando de companhia!

E começam a caminhar. Entram em loja, saem de loja. As de roupas, sapatos e acessórios eram as preferidas dela. Ele, claro, opinava em tudo. Até pagou um conjunto de brincos, colar e pulseira de ouro branco para ela! Presente de "amizade", sacas? Depois de muitas lojas, muitas sacolas, que por sinal eram carregadas por Diego, chegam à praça de alimentação.

- E então, o que vai querer? – pergunta ele, colocando as sacolas numa cadeira, e puxando a cadeira para ela.

- Não sei! Quem sabe batatinhas fritas com Coca-Cola?

- Pode ser, espere aí que eu vou buscar!

- Ok! – ele sai; ela fica suspirando – acho que estou gostando dele!

Uns 5 min. depois, ele chega com um papel na mão, com uma senha.

- Que senha é? – pergunta ela.

- 425. – ele olha no painel de senhas da lanchonete em que fez o pedido. – Tudo bem, já está no 421. Passa rápido! Mas, me conte: o que você anda fazendo?

- Nada de mais... Salvando a cidade, prendendo bandidos, e até algumas horas atrás, passeando com o meu namo...

- Ops, por favor, não fale! - ele a interrompe.

- Ah, claro, me desculpe! – ela cora.

- Veja que rápido: já está no 424!

- Aham!

- 425! Fique aí que eu vou buscar!

- Ok!

Ele volta.

- Cheguei! - diz ele, carregando uma bandeja com um prato com batatinhas dois copos de "Coca".

- Que bom!

- Oh, pra você! – e entrega a ela um dos copos.

- Obrigada!

- Por nada! Mas, me diga, de verdade... Porque você está assim, triste, porém feliz?

- Como assim?

- Ou você está feliz, ou está triste. Mas você está os dois ao mesmo tempo. Eu gostaria de saber exatamente o porquê!

- Ah, sei lá! Estou triste porque briguei com meu namorado, e feliz por ter encontrado você, um amigo fiel, em quem eu posso confiar e que não encontro há muito tempo!

- Huum... Entendi...

- E você, o que anda aprontando pela vida?

- Ah, eu? Eu estou indo aonde o vento me levar!

- Deve ser legal! Eu gostaria de ser assim: "livre"!

- E não é?

- Não!

- Por quê?

- Ah, sei lá! Namorado muito protetor! até que isso é bom, mas nem tanto; ter que salvar o mundo todos os dias, e ainda conviver com os problemas de adolescentes! Isso é legal, é divertido, mas... tipo... é chato, porque você só é visto como um super herói, e não como uma pessoa comum! Se é que você me entende...

- Entendo, claro! Perfeitamente!

- Mas eu não quero falar sobre isso agora, tudo bem?

- Claro!

- Agora coma, antes que esfrie!

- Ah, sim! Claro!

E comem as batatinhas, até chegar a ultima da bandeja:

- Pode pegar! – oferece Diego.

- Você não quer?

- Não, fique a vontade!

- Ok! – e ela pega.

- Muito bem! Aonde vamos agora?

- Huum… Não sei… Alguma opção?

- Sim, o Parque de Diversões de Jump City! Que tal?

- Não é nada mal!

- Então, vamos?

- Claro que sim! – responde Estelar, muito animada.

Eles chegam ao estacionamento do Shopping, entram no Honda Civic 2009 preto, o "carrinho básico" de Diego, e saem em direção ao parque de diversões.


	4. Chapter 4

**No me ****has podido olvidar,****  
****No me has podido arrancar.****  
****Te decidiste a buscar otro amor****  
****Y ya veras que no es fácil lograr****  
****Que te quieran mejor.**

**_(Você não pôde me esquecer_**_**  
**_**_Você não pôde me arrancar_**_**  
**_**_Se decidiu a procurar outro amor_**_**  
**_**_E já verá que não é fácil encontrar_**_**  
**_**_Quem te ame melhor.)_**

_ _Robin_ _

As 20h00min...

Robin buzina em frente da casa de Roberta. Ouve-se ela despedindo-se de sua gatinha e saindo. A porta se fecha.

- Oi, Robin!

- Oi, Roberta! Estás linda! Ou melhor: és linda!

- Ai, bobo!

- Bobo nada! Eu só falei a verdade!

- Ok, você que sabe...

- Tsc, tsc...

- Vamos então! – ele a ajuda a subir na moto.

Chegando lá...

- Olhe, tem três filmes para agora. Qual você quer assistir: Madagascar 2-A Grande Escapada, Marley e Eu ou Se Eu Fosse Você 2? – pergunta ele, todo empolgado.

- Huum... Se Eu Fosse Você 2!

- Ok, eu vou comprar os ingressos e já volto!

- Aham! – Robin sai.

Roberta fica olhando-o.

– Ui, que homem! Que "díli"!

5 minutos depois...

- Pronto, vamos?

- Claro! Eles entram na sala 2, acham um bom lugar para sentar-se, e uns 3 minutos depois, as luzes se apagam e o filme começa.

_ _ Estelar _ _

Enquanto isso, no parque...

- Em qual brinquedo você quer ir primeiro?

- Ah, sei lá! Provavelmente em algum que não bagunce meus cabelos!

- Estelar, isso não tem tanta importância, porque em desenhos animados, ou nesse caso fanfics, você pode fazer o que quiser, que se o autor, nesse caso, autora, não quiser que ele se bagunce, ele não se bagunça! Entendeu?

- Bom... Aqui dentro, na minha cabeça, isto está uma bagunça, isso sim!

- Literalmente?

- Claro! – os dois riem juntos por uns bons 3 minutos sem parar.

- Vamos então lá? – pergunta Diego, apontando para a Roda-Gigante.

- Er... Vamos né... – a ruiva sente-se muito mal por parar e pensar: - "Era aqui, neste mesmo parque de diversões que eu passei meus melhores momentos, com o garoto que eu realmente amo, e, foi nessa mesma roda-gigante, que eu recebi um dos melhores beijos da minha vida, mesmo sendo que todos foram recebidos por... ELE... Sinceramente, eu não consigo esquecê-lo, mas por quê?" – indagava-a a si mesma, com algumas lágrimas nos olhos.

- Estelar! – ela não o ouvia. – Estelar! – ainda, nada. Até que ele a cutuca, e a mesma acorda. – Estava pensando nele, não é?

- Baixou "O Telepata" em você agora? - brinca ela.

- Não precisa ser telepata para saber que você pensa nele!

- Sério? – Estelar preocupa-se.

- Claro! Quando você pensa nele, dá pra ver em seus próprios olhos, nas suas reações, sei lá! Só sei que é assim!

- Como é: "Não sei, só sei que foi assim?"!

- Aham! Assim mesmo! Eu lembro perfeitamente desse filme, de tantas vezes que já o assisti!

- Mas, vamos?

- E por que já não estamos lá?

- Huum... Boa pergunta! – ele a estende a mão.

Ela parece imaginar que ali, a sua frente, havia o maior amor de sua vida: Robin. Mas logo se dá conta de que não era ele que estava ali, e sim seu amigo Diego.

Eles entram na fila para a Roda-Gigante com pipocas e refrigerantes nas mãos.

Ao chegar sua vez de entrar, eles não podiam entrar em outra cabine; entraram, mesmo sem perceber muito, na cabine de número 3, aonde ela sempre ia com Robin.

Ela sentia-se cada vez pior, por passar sempre por onde ela e seu melhor amigo passavam, mas tentava sempre disfarçar, esquecer, pensar em outra coisa, para que Diego não percebesse, e acabasse se chateando.

Ficaram pelo parque por um bom tempo.

[N/A] = Me desculpem pela foto ser do grupo RBD, se alguém não gosta.  
eu usei esta foto, mais apenas pelas roupas ali citadas, ok?

bjsbjs :*


	5. Chapter 5

_ _ Robin _ _

E na saída da sala...

- Ai, Robin! Foi maravilhoso!

- Você gostou mesmo?

- Claro! Amei! Foi glorioso!

Essas últimas palavras de Roberta tocaram fundo o coração de Robin, mas de um jeito triste, como se estivessem partindo-o em mil pedaços. Ele fica paralisado.

- Me desculpe, falei algo errado? – pergunta ela, sem entender muito bem a situação.

- Não, não! – ele "se toca" e "acorda para o mundo". – Não disse nada de mais!

- Não parece, mas, então tá!

- Você quer ir a mais algum lugar? – pergunta ele, tentando parecer animado.

- Com você, eu iria a qualquer lugar, mas... É que estou um pouco cansada! – ela faz uma carinha de gato do Shrek – Me leva pra casa?

- Claro, minha loira!

Então saíram do cinema, pegaram a moto, e foram em direção a casa de Roberta.

Ela morava em uma casa grande, bonita, com jardins enfeitados, com muitas flores e árvores; por fora a casa possuía portas bastante grandes e muitas janelas, todas com sobrados. A casa era de cor amarelo-bebê com as portas, janelas, sobrados e telhados em um tom de marrom não muito forte. Chegando ao portão da casa, Roberta aperta um botãozinho azul de um pequeno controle preto que acabara de sacar de seu bolso. O portão rapidamente se abre e eles entram. O quintal era um pouco grande, mas chegaram à porta frontal em questão de segundos. Ouvindo o barulho de algum automóvel parando em frente à porta de entrada, Gregório se levanta do sofá em que estava sentado assistindo a televisão, e foi abrir a porta para receber quem chegava.

- Ah! Oi, Roberta! – começou ele.

- Oi, Greg! Esse é o Robin, meu amigo. Robin, esse é o Greg, meu irmão.

- Prazer! – disse Robin, estendendo sua mão para um cumprimento.

- O prazer é todo meu, Robin! – responde Greg, também estendendo a mão para retribuí-lo. – Entrem, por favor! Então, você é o "bonitão" de que a Rô passou a tarde falando? – Robin cora.

- Greg, quieto, por favor!

- Calei!

- O que você andou fazendo enquanto eu estava fora, Greg?

- Er... Nada de mais, Rô! Vendo uns filmes, ligando pra umas amigas suas...

- AMIGAS MINHAS? Humpf! E que tipo de filme você estava assistindo? – ela pergunta como quem não quer nada. Mas quando ele ia começar a responder, ela continua: - Não, nem responda!

- Ok, eu vou deixar vocês conversarem um pouco. Eu preciso mesmo ir pra casa.

- Ah, mas já, Robin?

- Sim, Roberta. Desculpe-me, mas eu devo ir.

- Tá bom, mas eu vou com você até lá fora, posso?

- Claro!

Chegaram à moto e:

- Boa noite, Robin! - Boa noite, Roberta! Roberta se encaminha para beijá-lo. Seus lábios estavam a apenas menos de três centímetros aos de Robin, quando ela caiu em si, parou e recuou.

- Ai, me perdoa, Robin!

- Tudo bem. Muito obrigada pela noite! – respondeu ele.

- Eu que agradeço! – ela se empolga um pouco.

- Eu já vou indo então. Tchau Roberta! Tchau Gregório! – grita Robin, colocando o capacete sobre a cabeça.

- Tchau! – responderam eles em coro.

- Entrando! – diz Greg. – Caramba, menina, que bola fora, hein! Assim você não desencalha nunca, minha vida! – diz ele, abraçando-a.

- Poupe-me, Greg. Por favor, poupe-me.


	6. Chapter 6

_ Estelar _ _

E, neste exato momento, em outra parte da nossa querida, grande e amada Jump City, existem duas pessoas lindas e cansadas saindo de um Parque de Diversões.

- Ai, Di. Valeu a noite! Muito obrigada mesmo!

- Ora, não seja por isso! Vem cá. – ele a puxa para um abraço totalmente carinhoso. – E, além disso, amei o "Di"!

Os dois riem.

- Ai, "Di" – ela faz o Di entre aspas olhando para ele -, eu estou com sono... – diz ela bocejando.

Ela usava as jóias que ganhara de Diego.

- Você quer que eu te leve para casa?

- Não quero parecer que estou te despejando, mas eu acho que eu quero que me leve pra minha casa sim!

- Tudo bem, vem.

Di, ou "Chiquito", como foi apelidado carinhosamente por Estelar alguns dias depois de se conhecerem, pegou a mão da mesma e conduziu-a até seu carro. Foram conversando e rindo durante todo o trajeto, até que chegaram à enorme Torre T. assim que o desliga, Diego rapidamente desce do carro e vai abrir a porta para Estelar, que fora apelidada mais carinhosamente ainda por Diego de "Glitter".

Ele acompanhou-a torre adentro, pois ela obviamente havia permitido sua entrada na morada dos Titãs. Entraram na sala sorrindo como duas crianças que acabaram de ganhar o presente que mais desejavam. Estelar estava tão feliz, que esta felicidade inundaria até mesmo o café deprimente preferido de sua melhor amiga Ravena. Porém este largo sorriso se desfez rapidamente quando seus olhos cruzaram-se com os de Robin, por baixo da costumeira máscara branca de contorno preto, que escondiam lindos olhos azuis, jamais revelados a outro alguém que não fosse Estelar; quase tampouco mostrava-os a si mesmo. Robin estava sentado à mesa organizando alguns poucos arquivos, cujo em cada pasta havia nomes, nomes de vilões – a maioria deles era Slade -, porém logo parou e tornou a observá-los entrarem na sala.

**Verás poco a poco****  
****Que no estuvo tan mal del todo.****  
****Pensarás en lo nuestro****  
****Y verás que era mucho mejor.**

_**(Você verá pouco a pouco**__**  
**__**Que não eu estive tão mal no todo**__**  
**__**Você pensará no nosso**__**  
**__**E verá que era muito melhor)**_

**[Era mucho mejor, oooh... Sí Señor]**

_**(Era muito melhor, oooh... sim senhor)**_

**Pero yo sé que en el fondo****  
****De ese cruel corazón****  
****Tu pasión sigue siendo mi amor [Mi amor...]****  
****Y que al final del camino****  
****Tu reconocerás****  
****Que no del todo me has podido olvidar.**

_**(Mas, eu sei que no fundo**__**  
**__**Desse cruel coração**__**  
**__**Sua paixão continua sendo meu amor. [Meu amor...]**__**  
**__**E que no final do caminho**__**  
**__**Você vai reconhecer**__**  
**__**Que no fim de tudo, você não pôde me esquecer)**_


	7. Chapter 7

Ciborgue e Mutano que estavam jogando vídeo-game, como sempre, pausaram o jogo e vão logo cumprimentar Diego.  
- E aí, cara, beleza? – começa Cib, apertando a mão de Diego.  
- Como é que vai, camarada? – pergunta Mutano, todo empolgado.  
- Oi, gente! Vocês já se conhecem? – indaga Estelar, apontando para os três.  
- Claro! Um dia eu e Mutano fomos a uma exposição de informática, nos vimos, conversamos e ficamos amigos. Até fomos tomar um refrigerante naquela mesma tarde nós três!  
- Ah! Por que você nunca me contou que conhecia pessoalmente meus amigos, Di?  
Robin rói-se de raiva pelo apelido.  
- Você nunca perguntou! E também porque, nesta cidade, não é muito difícil não conhecer os Jovens Titãs, não é verdade?  
- Humm... Até que por um lado faz um pouco de sentido.  
Robin se levanta e lá vai ele tirar satisfações:  
- Onde você estava? – vociferou ele – Já são 23h30min!  
O que estava fazendo até essa hora? Sai pela manhã, volta pela noite, não avisa ninguém! Não atende nenhuma das minhas ligações e nem responde uma das 25 mensagens que te enviei! Onde estava com a cabeça, garota? Na lata do lixo?  
- Robin! Acalme-se! Deixe a menina respirar! – pede-lhe desesperadamente Ravena, segurando o braço direito de Robin.  
- Cib, manda um chá de um alguma coisa para acalma os nervos desse homem aqui, por favor!  
- É pra já!  
- Eu não quero chá coisa nenhuma! – grita Robin – Eu quero é saber o que já perguntei! Vamos, responda!  
- Er... Eu ainda quero, Cib! : D – ela põe a mão direita por entre os cabelos e continua – Depois conversamos eu e você, Robin!  
- Gente, eu vou indo então, beleza?  
- Você não quer ficar mais um pouco, Di?  
- Ai, eu bem que ficaria, mas tenho que dormir. Tenho que acordar cedo amanhã.  
- Tá bom, Di. Mas eu vou com você até lá fora! – ela pega a mão dele e vão até o local em que Diego havia deixado seu carro.  
- Viu, seu número de telefone ainda é aquele que eu tenho? – pergunta ele, pegando seu celular e abrindo a lista de contatos para conferir.  
- Qual você tem aí?  
- Do celular, eu tenho ****-****.  
_Não, não tenho mais esse. Esse é o da TIM; agora estou usando um da operadora OI.  
- OOOI! – ele imita uma daquelas crianças do comercial da operadora.  
- Rsrsrs! – ri ela – anote: ****-****.  
- Beleza! Eu vou lá então!  
- Tá. – responde ela.  
Ele a abraça, ela retribui.  
- Tchau!  
Ele fecha a porta do carro, coloca o cinto de segurança, lia o carro e vai para sua casa.  
Estelar entra para a torre e vai tenta acalmar se líder que, por sua sorte, ainda não demolira toda a sala da torre.  
- Estelar, tudo bem; agora eu vou conversar com você com mais calma. Tá bom pra você? – pede Robin, como se possuísse toda a paciência do mundo.  
- Se disser que não, vai adiantar alguma coisa? – responde ela, com outra pergunta.  
- Er... Não muito...  
- Ravena, Cib! Vocês também não acham melhor irmos para lá e os deixarmos conversarem em paz?


	8. Chapter 8

- Sou extremamente obrigada a concordar com você, Mutano. – diz Ravena, se retirando da sala – vamos?  
- Vamos! – completa Ciborgue.  
- Ótimo. É até melhor assim! – fala Robin.  
- Tá, o que você quer de mim afinal? – pergunta quase desesperadamente Estelar.  
- Você não se lembra mais das perguntas que te fiz?  
- Ai, me deixa voltar na história um pouquinho que eu já lembro.  
E, balançando a cabeça para a tolice de Estelar, ele bate com a mão direita na testa e passa ela por entre os cabelos.  
- Ah, lembrei! Foram quatro, mas se contar com a última que você fez agora a pouco, são cinco! – responde ela batendo com o dedo indicador na boca levemente, com um ar de como se fosse uma garota muito pensativa. – Por qual você quer que eu comece a responder?  
- Que tal pela primeira?  
- Huum... Deixe-me consultar aqui o roteiro para achar qual é a primeira. – ela pega alguns papéis grampeados uns aos outros, este nomeado "roteirinho" por Estelar, e os começa a folhear.  
"1ª pergunta = Onde você estava? – continua ela. – 1ª resposta = Eu estava me divertindo com um amigo que não via há muito tempo. – ela agora volta a olhar para o papel para prosseguir.

2ª pergunta, que não é tanto uma pergunta, mas pede uma explicação = Não atende nenhuma das minhas ligações nem responde uma das vinte e três mensagens que te enviei! – ela agora olha para ele – 2ª resposta = Desculpinha, meu celular estava no silencioso, por este motivo não o ouvi.

3ª pergunta = Onde estava com a cabeça, garota? – olha para ele. – 3ª resposta = Sobre o pescoço! – olhos no roteiro.

4ª pergunta = Na lata do lixo? – olhos em Robin – 4ª resposta = Não.

5ª pergunta = Você não se lembra mais das perguntas que te fiz? – olha ele, pelo menos agora, ela acredita que o olha fixamente em seus olhos, cobertos pela máscara; ele usava-a até mesmo quando estava vestido com roupas sociais. Ela meio que detestava isso, mas... - 5ª resposta = Lembrar, eu até lembrava... Só que eu quis pegar o roteiro, aproveitar que a Melissa estava de bom humor e deixou!"  
- ! – murmura Robin, estralando os dedos das mãos. – Ela sempre se interfere nas fanfics que escreve!  
- Bem, é ela que escreve. Sendo assim, ela pode fazer o que quiser, não concorda?  
- Obrigatoriamente. ¬¬


	9. Chapter 9

- Mas tá, voltando ao assunto, eu já posso ir pro meu quarto agora? – pergunta ela, com uma cara de "já terminou?".  
- Não, sente-se aqui, por favor.  
Ele segura o braço dela, e a conduz até uma cadeira próxima. Ela apenas o olha desconfiante e se senta.  
- O que você quer?  
- Conversar, só isso. – ele respondeu.  
- OK, então. Pode começar. Estou lhe ouvindo perfeitamente.  
- Que bom. Estelar, querida. Você sabe muito bem que lhe admiro muito, tanto como garota quanto como super-heroína, não sabe?  
- Sei.  
- Sabe também que gosto muito de você, tu és minha melhor amiga!  
- Sei disso também.  
- Pois então. Não sei se você soube, mas eu também saí com uma garota. – Estelar se acomoda na cadeira em que estava sentada, querendo se intrometer na fala dele, mas ele não permitiu. – Sim, fui um tolo em lhe fazer todas aquelas perguntas, e creio que tu queras satisfações minhas também, não?  
- Pois, se você quiser, eu aceito.  
- Só um instante.  
Robin levantou-se, foi em direção à porta e travou-a.  
- Por que você fez isso? – perguntou Estelar.  
Ele não respondeu rapidamente. Antes de fazê-lo, sentou-se e tirou a máscara, revelando seus olhos azuis à Estelar.  
- Por que você fez isso? – perguntou ela novamente.  
- Porque eu precisava conversar contigo sendo que você olhasse nos meus olhos.  
- Robin, você não precisava ter feito isso! Eu confio em ti! Confio no que você fala mesmo ser olhar em teus olhos! Sei muito bem que você se sente... digamos que desconfortável sem a máscara.  
- Estelar, eu sei o que estou fazendo.  
- Tudo bem, então.  
- A garota com quem eu saí hoje, chamava-se Roberta. Confesso pra você que o meu caso foi pior que o seu.  
- Por que?  
- Porque ao menos você já conhecia o garoto, o tal Diego. Eu conheci Roberta nesta tarde.  
- Mentira! – surpreende-se ela.  
- Verdade. O pior é que é verdade! Reconheço que hoje andei cometendo as maiores burradas da minha vida. Primeiro, desconfio de você; depois, termino tudo entre a gente; aí, conheço do nada uma garota, a convido para ir ao cinema e tal, e quando a deixo na porta de casa, ainda por cima quase nos beijamos (me perdoe, eu quero ser sincero); e quando te encontro de novo, grito com você como se eu tivesse total autoridade sobre ti. Fui um completo idiota, concorda?  
- Bom... O pior é que sim...  
- Estelar, foi pra isso que tirei a máscara: quero que olhe nos meus olhos agora, tá legal?  
- Sim – responde ela, obedecendo.  
- Me responda com sinceridade: você me perdoa por eu ser um completo idiota?  
- Robin, você não é um completo idiota, você apenas agiu como um!  
- Me responda o que perguntei, por favor – pediu ele, com toda a calma e paciência do mundo, olhando fixamente nos olhos dela.  
- Sim, Robin. Eu te perdoo.  
- Ah, muito obrigado. Era tudo o que eu precisava ouvir agora.  
- A propósito, Robin, a parte do "quase beijo" eu não vou dar muita importância, não.  
- Por que? Houve isso com vocês lá também?  
- Na realidade não, mas quando fomos ao parque de diversões, fomos à roda-gigante. Pensei em você do momento que entramos ao que saímos. Lembrei de todos os momentos que passamos juntos, os tristes e inclusive os felizes – as lágrimas começam a molhar-lhe o rosto – enfim, todos os momentos juntos que tivemos até ontem!  
- Calma, minha querida, não chore. – Robin lhe seca as lágrimas do rosto e lhe abraça – não precisa ficar assim.  
- Robin, você sabe que eu te amo, não sabe?  
- Com certeza eu sei! Eu te amo muito também!  
- Robin, você me perdoa?  
- Perdoo sim, meu amor.  
- Tanto a parte da tarde de hoje quanto a parte do Miguel?  
- Minha linda, esqueça esse garoto. Mas se ele chegar perto de ti novamente, pode escrever o que estou te dizendo, ele vai abaixar aquele nariz empinado dele, nunca mais vai se achar o machão, o homem dono do mundo!  
Estelar acha engraçado o que Robin diz, mas começa a ficar sonolenta.  
- Robin, eu estou com sono.  
- Quer que eu te leve até o seu quarto?  
- Mas antes me conte uma coisa: tá tudo bem entre a gente?  
Robin olha diretamente nos olhos dela.  
- Por mim está. O que você acha?  
- Ah, eu acho que sim também...  
- Então está!  
- Mas tipo, amigos?  
- Estelar, a gente acabou de fazer as pazes. Você acha que já dá pra voltarmos até ao namoro?  
- Eu não sei. A gente pode conversar sobre isso amanhã?  
- Claro que sim. Quer que eu te acompanhe até o seu quarto?  
- Só até a porta dele.  
- Tranquilo.  
Então, Robin a acompanha até a porta de seu quarto para lhe desejar boa noite quando, por um lado querendo, por outro como um reflexo involuntário, beija-a como nunca a havia beijado antes. Na mente de Estelar, se passava tudo o que havia acontecido durante a tarde e a conversa que tiveram há pouco tempo e ao mesmo tempo o quanto ela o amava, o quanto ele lhe era o garoto mais perfeito, mais confiável, mais amigo, carinhoso, lindo, enfim, o único que lhe amava realmente, embora vários já estivessem "de olho" nela.  
Ela poderia ficar ali para sempre, abraçando-o e beijando-o, que só o que poderia lhe faltar seria o ar.  
Sentia-se no paraíso. No melhor dos dias de sua vida. Nada mais lhe fazia falta. Estava ótima, muito melhor do que jamais se sentira.  
Tudo estava no mais perfeito possível, quando Estelar abre os olhos e descobre que tudo não passava de um sonho. Estava em seu quarto, deitada em sua cama; fechou os olhos e reabriu-os varias vezes.  
Ela não conhecia Diego, ela não tinha celular.  
Estava bastante atordoada com tudo o que havia sonhado.  
Sentou-se e começou a pensar e repensar em tudo.  
Logo, ouviu a voz de Robin, seu amado namorado, chamando-a ao outro lado da porta.  
- Sim, Robin?  
- Eu posso entrar?  
- Por favor.  
Robin entra no quarto devagar e acende a luz.  
- Bom dia, minha linda. Tudo bem?  
- Bom dia. Eu estou bem sim. Bom... agora acredito que mais ou menos... estou um pouco atordoada...  
- O que houve? – pergunta ele, sentando-se ao seu lado.  
- Tive um sonho muito estranho... bom, eu creio que tenha sido um sonho. Robin, você conhece alguma "Roberta"?  
- Não, nenhuma. Por quê?  
- E você não foi ao cinema ontem?  
- Não, Estelar. Ontem assistimos à um filme aqui na Torre mesmo, nós cinco. Por quê?  
Estelar resume curtamente seu sonho à Robin. Ele não tem muito o quê responde-la, por isso houve atentamente todo o sonho.  
- Uou... mas tudo isso foi um sonho, Estel. Eu não conheço nenhuma Roberta.  
- Bem... eu conheço o Diego, esse mesmo com o qual eu sonhei.  
- Tudo bem, não tem problema.  
- Ah, que bom!  
- Fica tranquila, OK?  
- OK, então me abrace.  
Ficaram alguns poucos minutos ali, abraçados, eternizando aquele abraço com alguns beijos ao pescoço.  
- _Come on, baby. Wake up_! Levante-se e troque de roupa, porque passaremos uma tarde super divertida, tenho alguns planos pra nós dois.  
- Huum... e por acaso poderia eu saber quais são esses planos?  
- Um cinema, um parque, um restaurante, quem sabe...  
- OK! – responde ela, erguendo as mãos, como um sinal de rendição. Robin ri.  
- Te espero lá na sala então. Beijos.  
- Beijos! – ele a beija novamente e sai.  
"Ufa" pensa ela, "que susto que eu levei!".  
Ela se levanta e se arruma para sair, somente pensando nele. Estava realmente apaixonada.

[N/A] = OK, fanfic terminada, mais uma missão cumprida. quem gostou deixa review, e quem não gostou deixa também, se não for pedir muito. mas comentem, por favor!  
Muito obrigada a todos vocês, leitores. Amei muito isso  
Beijos pra todos :*


End file.
